1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a copy protection of a broadcast signal received as multi-streams.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, digital broadcasting is a generic term of digitally transmitted broadcasts. U.S.A. has decided to adopt a digital system for a next generation television called ATV (advanced television). And, many projects including HD DIVINE of Sweden, SPECTRE of U.K., DIAMOND of France, and the like have been actively in progress in E.U as well. Moreover, many efforts have been globally made to research and develop the digital broadcasting as a next generation system interoperating with B-ISDN or computer networks.
As broadcast contents are digitalized and transmitted, protection of the broadcast contents becomes a very important matter. To protect digital broadcast contents in a digital broadcast receiver, a copy protection device and/or a reception restricting device enabling an authorized user to view the digital broadcast contents is needed.
Meanwhile, a cable broadcast system mainly consists of a cable broadcasting station transmitting cable broadcasts and a cable broadcast receiver receiving the transmitted cable broadcasts. In particular, the cable broadcasting station is called an SO headend or an MSO headend. In this case, the SO (system operator) is a total wire broadcasting service provider, i.e., a local cable TV broadcasting service provider and the MSO (multiple system operator) includes several system operators.
The cable broadcasting provides various kinds of information to a specific user who has paid the corresponding charge. Yet, various kinds of information may be provided to an unauthorized user who has not paid the corresponding charge via hacking or the like. To solve this problem, the cable broadcast receiver includes a security module capable of a security function.
However, in case that broadcast signal streams between a broadcasting station, a cable card, and a host are multi-streams, it is difficult to control an output to which copy protection is applied per stream.